


The Shining Boy ► Lance McClain + Reader

by phoenixisnthome



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Deviation From Canon, Follows Own Storyline, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Minor Character Death, Multi, Rebel Groups, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Space Rebel Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 22:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16880301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixisnthome/pseuds/phoenixisnthome
Summary: "You can't see it, can you?" I yell desperately against the screaming wind as he walks away. I see his hesitation. "You never saw it. How can you stand here, alone amongst the stars like this and never see it? You're shining! Can't you see it?"He stops and turns back to me as the stars wink at me from above. I stare at him with frantic eyes, my hair whipping in the wind and my hand reaching out to him."You can't see it," I repeat as he gazes at me. "You can't see it when you stand with the stars. But I can see it. I can see the shining boy."





	The Shining Boy ► Lance McClain + Reader

_"He doesn't see it in himself as he stands amongst the stars.  
But I can see the shining boy."_

 

* * *

 

 

**THE SHINING BOY**

**LANCE MCCLAIN + READER**

 

**COMING SOON**


End file.
